Hell is full of good meanings
by Tidoo
Summary: Then she bent down and stripped him of his shorts. Of course, she was just where he should never have her but she kept her poker face and while looking at him in the eye, she just asked him to sit down so she could wash him. UST


_Because we all know that when injuried, you can't do everything by yourself. So when Roy asked to leave the hospital early after his fight with Lust, he _had_ to have some help. And who would be perfect as a nurse?_

_Totally unbeta-ed and poorly translated. Read at your own risk. Feedback is love._

* * *

**Hell is full of good meaning**

Maybe it was because he was her superior. Maybe it was because she knew him enough to know he was unable to stay still. Or maybe it was because she was terrified to see him stuck between these four walls. Whatever it was, when Roy asked her to fetch his uniform and help him to leave the hospital long before the date the doctors said, she didn't take hours to make up her mind and as soon as she could, she drove the colonel home.

Of course, Liza was far from pleased by this turn of events so she flatly refused to abandon her boss to his fate and even if it could be read in the wrong way, she decided to stay with him, at least until he felt better.

When the problem of changing the bandages came, the young woman used her memories from the military school to give him first aid. It wasn't perfect but it was better than anything he would do by himself. But the situation really became out of hands when after two days of failed attempts at autonomy, Roy realized he was unable to wash by himself. And unsurprisingly, he wasn't the only one who reached that conclusion.

Thus, after removing the bandages covering his flank, Liza ordered him to remove the rest of his clothes and told him she would wait for him in the bathroom. Roy didn't had any opportunity to discuss her decision so after a brief hesitation, he had no choice but to follow his subordinate's directions.

He limped his way into the hallway looking for a way to persuade her to let him alone, but his words caught in his throat when he crossed the threshold of his bathroom and stood in front of the naked back of his lieutenant. Liza was finishing undressing and she didn't mind her superior who was staring at her with his mouth open as she sat in the bathtub, as if it was perfectly normal for her to be there.

Finally, when Roy seemed unable to move, she explained him in that flat tone characteristic of her growing impatience.

"What's the problem? You didn't think that I was going to soak all of my clothes for something so insignificant, did you? It's not as if it was the first time you see me, so ... "

She lift her eyebrows, pursed her lips and looked profoundly indifferent at the Colonel. He sighed, understanding perfectly her way of thinking, even if he wasn't sure to like it. Indeed, it was more convenient for her that way and he shouldn't read too much in it. Nonetheless, she was naked, in front of him. So when she ordered him to get rid of his underpants, he felt his throat and his stomach tighten.

Perhaps it was easier for her to act as if nothing had ever happened, but for him it was a different story. The feelings were there, buried for too long to bear such close proximity without reacting. And his heart wasn't the only part of him that suffered. But Lisa didn't care. Or so she looked.

When she saw her superior's hesitation, she dragged him to the edge of the tub without much delicacy. Then she bent down and stripped him of his shorts. Of course, she was just where he should never have her but she kept her poker face and while looking at him in the eye, she just asked him to sit down. It was a few minutes after she had begun to soap him she started to show some semblance of emotion as if suddenly, she realized the erotic potential of what she was doing.

So of course, she had no ulterior motive in offering her help for his bath, but now she found herself faced with the reality of her actions and it was hard to be undisturbed by their proximity and their nakedness.

The skin of the man she loved for years was just under her hands and even though her actions were innocent, she touched him intimately. Her palms moved from his back to his shoulders, ran down his arm before going lightly on his chest. She was very careful where she touched him to avoid wetting his injury and stayed on the upper part of his torso. Then she went up to his neck, brushing the beginning of a rough stubble and she slowly pushed his head back, forcing him to lean on her to keep his balance. When she was satisfied with his posture, she slowly massaged his scalp while washing his hair. His strands were silky soft under her hands and she couldn't help staying on his head a bit too long for the purpose of shampoo. But Roy didn't mind or complain.

He felt the small pressure of her fingers on his temples and he tried to concentrate on this feeling to forget how his back was in full contact with her belly, how the scent of her moist skin was sweet and how he could smell something a bit more acrid coming from a part of her body he didn't want to think of.

He had the bad idea of rising his eyes, as if seeing Liza at that moment could help him to get his mind out of the gutter and he was punished for being so foolish. In his position, the first thing he could see were her full breasts which seemed to taunt him. Firm and erect by the cold, they were just above his forehead and Roy couldn't repress a pitiful groan before closing his eyes to try, unsuccessfully, to control his wild imagination.

He remembered very well the weight of her breasts in his palms, soft, sensitive and everything that usually followed the smallest caress on her chest. But that was long ago, long before the army, the war and before they were colonel and lieutenant.

Yet, even if he managed to think of the best arguments in the world to avoid doing anything inappropriate, his will was as fragile as his physical condition.

Somehow, Liza had to have realized it since she pushed him a little abruptly, forgetting her usual precautions and giving away her real feelings.

But she didn't say a word. She just left the tub and stood before him to help him turn around.

When she began to clean his legs, Roy lost it. Here she was, naked and squatting in front of him, soaping his thighs and calves as if it was perfectly normal. That was pure torture.

Liza focused entirely on what she was doing and refused to look up. She couldn't, not until her task was over. But once she did, she had no choice but to lift her head and she was face to face with what she'd hoped to avoid.

She wasn't so embarrassed to see that part of her superior's anatomy but she didn't like being remind of what was there and how it was affected by her mere presence. But in her current position, it was difficult for Roy to hide how she aroused him.

He was nude in front of her for a good quarter of hour, only sitting on the edge of the bathtub while she was in charge of washing him and even if he had tried with all his strength not to think about it, it was to no avail. And now it was too late. Moreover, he had no way of hiding his interest.

And besides, it wasn't as if he was the only one in this predicament. Because even if the evidence wasn't so obvious, he had noticed his subordinate wasn't indifferent of what happened between them either.

Liza too felt the tension between them ever since they worked together and therefore, having such an intimate contact couldn't let her unaffected.

The sensations in her fingers were real, and even if she hadn't try to touch him more than the minimum required for cleaning, she would admit she had enjoyed having his body under her hands.

Of course, if she had to wash him, it was neither pleasure nor to stir up any lust that existed for far too long between them. It was only to help him. Her only mistake was to have considered that her superior's desire wouldn't be as intense and overwhelming as hers.

Roy saw her biting her lip in front of his erection and despite himself, he imagined many better way to use her little mouth than to be bullied like that. It was easy, he only had one word to say and he would get satisfaction. Liza was clearly as eager as he, or she wouldn't do anything like that.

When she turned her amber eyes up his, he could read the same desire that the one burning in his loins. Years of claiming indifference weren't enough to stifle their mutual attraction and they could no longer doubt of each other feelings.

Stretching out his hand to his subordinate, Roy took the soap and without a word, he slid down to the bottom of the tub and caught the young woman between his legs.

There wasn't enough water to wet his wounds, just enough to wash out his lower body, so he risked nothing by settling more in the bath.  
Liza seemed puzzled a few seconds before she understood what his superior had in mind. Without a word, she turned her back to him and offered her shoulders to wash.

She didn't even have to push her hair away, Roy did it for her to show her neck before beginning his task. He allowed his hands to run over her skin, his fingers unconsciously drawing the edges of the circle marking her flesh and then descending along her spine before turning around on her hips.

Roy drew her against him, taking care not to put his side in touch with her back and the soap. He let his hands wander on Liza's stomach up to her throat.

Putting her head on the colonel's shoulder, she kept her eyes closed to focus only on the sensation of water between her legs and the bubbles running over her chest like a caress.

Not once Roy had an inappropriate gesture and he ended his washing with such delicacy and sweetness that she felt like she were the one injured. He made sure she was rinsed before releasing her and he enjoyed seeing her damp and flushed by his attentive treatment. He didn't even try to hide his stare.

The rules seemed to have changed when she helped him out of the tub. She rubbed a towel on the colonel's back, standing much closer than necessary and when she was done, she let herself being wrapped in the towel trapped against him and wetting him all over again. But rather than protesting, she smiled and allowed herself the simple pleasure of being in Roy's embrace. He didn't really touched her, at least, he didn't force her against him, but he didn't need to.

Just as in their professional relationship, he didn't ask her to stay with him. She did it on her own will.

It was probably what made their position so difficult; she would accept whatever he demand and he wouldn't even have to utter a single word to convince her.

Just before he allowed himself to succumb to the temptation Liza felt him quiver. The standing stature started to weigh on his still weak legs so quietly, she advised him to go to bed. She could have followed him and gave them a few well-deserved moments of intimacy, but she knew, just like him, that their time hadn't come yet.

Soon she would be his. But in the meantime, they should be cautious and maintain the delicate balance they had found to keep moving forward.


End file.
